For the temporary closing off or throttling of a gas, vapour or fluid flow, a multitude of different types of valves are known. It is for instance differentiated between straight-way valves with a linear fluid flow, corner valves with a bent flow and shuttle valves. In many areas of application, highly viscous fluids, for some part under pressure, are led through the valves. In spite of the high viscosity, the gas, vapour or fluid flow delivered from the valve should run as uniformly as possible. Particularly with valves in which a change in direction of the fluid flow is effected, it is difficult to achieve such a uniform delivery. With the valve closed, the fluid to be delivered presses laterally on a closing element, for example on a valve lifter. As soon as the closing element is moved away and thus the valve is opened, the fluid is delivered. When the highly viscous fluid enters laterally under pressure into the valve, it is often not possible for a delivery of the fluid in a straight jet. Depending on pressure and viscosity of the fluid, there results a deviation of the jet. The above mentioned problems are present for example with highly viscous fluids such as printing inks.